Night at The Devil's Hangout: part 1
by unexplainable-idiot
Summary: here's the lowdown. The inuyasha gang go out to the best karaoke club in town.not good at summeries. flamers allowed
1. 1 Halloween

Kagome was so excited. Today her and her friends, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, Shippo, and Kikyo (even though she wasn't invited) were going to the best karaoke club in town, The Devil's Hangout. She had never really been inside it before, her mother never allowing her to out to a club with anyone because she was afraid her little girl would get raped, it took three hour for Inuyasha to convince her he would not let anyone touch her.

As she was brushing her hair the door bell rang. "In a minute" she yelled as she added the finishing touches on her hair.

After a few minutes she ran down stairs and answered the door to see none other than her bff Inuyasha standing their. He was wearing a red satin shirt with the first three buttons undone and a pair of black jeans on. His usually long and free hair was in a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was sucking back what was left of his smoke.

He looked up at her and gaped. She was Beautiful. Her beautiful raven hair was done up into a loose bun, a few hairs out around her face. She was wearing a blue dress that came to a frill at her knees. She had a pair of blue shoes to match. Her eye shadow was a light silver color accented with blue eyeliner. Her lips were painted with sparkles and her cheeks were tinted with pink.

Kagome noticed him staring and got worried. 'What if I look bad or horrible'? "What's wrong is their something on my face?" she asked. He shook his head. No. 'Oh I see. He thinks I look nice. "Are you ready to go?" She asked. He broke out of his trance. "Keh. If you're ready…. Than let's go." He answered and walked her to his motorcycle.

At the Club entrance

Inuyasha's motorcycle slowed to a stop as the club came into view. He got off and walked towards the door cutting the many people in line, Kagome fallowing. Inuyasha was stopped by a big guy but was let in after a few minutes of talking he diapered behind the, large, heavy doors. Kagome began to walk towards the door when the gate keeper (a/n X3) stopped her. "Where do ya think yous goin?" he asked. "Umm…In the club." She answered. "Well sorry but I've been given orders not to let punks like yous in here."

He said. Out of what seemed like know where Inuyasha walked out. "Hey Blik cut the act she's with me." He said. "Sorry sir." Said Blik as Inuyasha and Kagome entered the club.

"Hey dog boy, Nina told me what you and yours brother did. Thanks." Blik said. "Not a problem" Inuyasha answered.

Kagome gasped as she looked around there was a lot of tables with red cloths on them, people were dancing while some guy tried to sing 'like a pill'. The walls were painted black with pictures of the devil and little demons painted on them.

Inuyasha directed her around the room until they got to a table near the stage. All of their friends were sitting there. They sat down and talked about stuff until Inuyasha asked "who's gonna sing first?" The table stayed silent as everyone stared at him. "Fine I'll go first, but kagome you have to sing with me" he said. "Okay" she answered as they walked up to the DJ, Joe, and gave him their song.

"Okay here is Insane puppy and Evil master singing 'Halloween'". He said starting the song as Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed their mikes

The sounds of a phone ringing echoed through out the club

_Hello? _

Kagome asked  
**_Remember me?_**

Inuyasha countered  
_who's there?_

Kagome asked  
**_I've got your number_**

Inuyasha said in a creepy voice  
_Oh no, no_

She cried  
**_I'm back to haunt you_**

Inuyasha said  
_No, stay away_

Kagome said in fake fear_  
**Ha ha ha ha ha**_

Inuyasha laughed evily_  
_  
_It's Friday night  
So creepy outside  
It's is thundering and lightning  
There's nobody home   
Cause I'm all alone  
It's scary and it's frightening   
_

_The sound of shoes  
A shadow that moves  
Something odd is tic tac ticking  
Someone's in here  
I'm so full of fear  
The telephone is ringing  
_Kagome sang walking around the stage, turning her head at every sound Inuyasha made_  
_

_**Now I can see you**_

Inuyasha said_  
Oh no, please no_

Kagome cried_  
**Now I can touch you**_

He said reaching towards her_  
Oh god, please go_

Kagome said in fear_  
**I am right here now**_

He said behind here_  
Oh please, tell me where_

She sang looking around_  
**Ha ha ha ha**_

He laughed_  
I'm in a nightmare_

She cried_  
**You better run  
I'm back to haunt you down**_

He yelled__

Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream

Kagome said_  
**I'm coming, I'm coming** _

He said following wherever she went_  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream _

She said walking to the left_  
**Keep running, keep running **_

He said following her__

Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running

Hell broke out  
On this Friday night  
Zombies passing deadly  
My Candyman, from Bountyland  
Is coming here to get me

**Now I can see you**

Inuyasha said_  
Oh no, please no_

Kagome cried_  
**Now I can touch you**_

He said reaching towards her_  
Oh god, please go_

Kagome said in fear_  
**I am right here now**_

He said behind here_  
Oh please, tell me where_

She sang looking around_  
**Ha ha ha ha**_

He laughed_  
I'm in a nightmare_

She cried_  
**You better run  
I'm back to haunt you down**_

He yelled__

Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream

Kagome said_  
**I'm coming, I'm coming** _

He said following wherever she went_  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream _

She said walking to the left_  
**Keep running, keep running **_

He said following her__

Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running

**It's squeaking and creaking  
I move silent in the night, hahahahaha  
Could be the boy from next-door  
You'll never guess my disguise  
Hahahahaha! **

Kids and children fight  
Pumpkins and candlelight  
You might be the fearsome one at Junior High  
Tonight! 

He yelled evilly running towards her_**  
**  
Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream_

Kagome said_  
**I'm coming, I'm coming** _

He said following wherever she went_  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream _

She said walking to the left_  
**Keep running, keep running **_

He said following her_  
Keep running, keep running  
Halloween... _

Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  


Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and put a fake knife on her neck.

Kagome let out a death defying scream as he pretended to slit her throat

Everyone cheered as they bowed and left the stage and sat down at their table. "So who's next?"

**So there is the first chapter what did you think. I won't continue it until I get five reviews or flames.**


	2. 2 Dogs and Perves

**Last time…**

_Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and put a fake knife on her neck._

_Kagome let out a death defying scream as he pretended to slit her throat_

_Everyone cheered as they bowed and left the stage and sat down at their table. "So who's next?"_

**Authors Note: ok the only reason I'm doin this is because of my 1st review.**

**kagome10678****- that was awsome plz update? no thats not a question thats a command...lol jk but u have to!**

**Chapter 2: Dogs and Perves**

"Okay. So who's goin next?" Inuyasha asked, and again the table was silent. Than the little kitsune spoke up directly at Inuyasha. "I'll sing daddy, if you and uncle Sesshomaru help me" he said. "Sure pup, which song do you wanna sing?" Inuyasha asked. "Hmmmmm How about the one we sang at mommy's birthday party?" Shippo asked. "Sure, to bad mommy wasn't their" Inuyasha said looking at kagome. She gave a sheepish smile as Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru walked towards the stage to give Joe their song. (A/N: Inuyasha and Kagome are Shippo's suriget parents…kind of)

"Okay hear is Big Dog, Insane Puppy and Wicked Apprentice singin 'Who let the Dogs out'" said Joe startin the song

(A/n: **InuyashaBold, **_ShippoItalict_Sesshomaru underline)

_Who let the dogs out_

Shippo yelled

_**woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**woof, woof, woof, woof**_

**Inuyasha barked**

_Chorus:_

_Who let the dogs out** woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Who let the dogs out** woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Verse:_

_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo_

_And everybody havin' a ball Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo_

_I tell the fellas ":start the name callin':" Yippie Yi Yo_

_And the girls report to the call_

_The poor dog show down_

_Chorus:_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Rap 1:_

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast

She really want to skip town

Get back scruffy, back scruffy, 

Get back u flea infested mungrel

_Instrumental Chorus:_

_**woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Verse:_

_I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo_

_To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo_

_Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo_

_You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo_

_Her bone runs out now_

_Chorus:_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Chant:_

_Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone_

_All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

_A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone_

_All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

(Sesshomaru and Shippo)

_Rap # 2:_

**Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on**

**I gotta get my girl I got my myind on**

**Do you see the rays comin' from my eye**

**What could you be friend**

**that Benji man that's breakin' them down?**

**Me and My white short shorts **

**And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do**

**I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful**

**'Cause I'm the man of the land**

**When they see me they do:ah-ooooo(howl)**

_Chorus (5 X's):_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Who let the dogs out **woof, woof, woof, woof**_

The crowd cheered as they made their way off stage grinning ear to ear as they walked back to the table. "Wow that was amazing you guys you wanted to do that all for me?" Kagome said. "Well acource lil lady, you mean a lot to me and this here pup" Inuyasha said faking a southerner's ascent.

"Excuse me but I think I'll go next" Miroku said walking away, towards Joe.

"Now here is Lecherous Monk singin 'She's a Rebel'" said Joe starting yet another song

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings the liberation  
that I just cant define  
nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante   
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous  
Sango's a rebel, Sango's a rebel, Sango's a rebel, And she's dangerous

As Miroku made his way back to the table Sango gave him a hug/tackle. " Oh Miroku that was…slap you pervert!" she yelled as she slapped him. He sat up and watched a fuming sango stomp back to the table. 'what an angel' he thought.

**End Chapter**

**There is the next chapter and no flames yet..whats wrong with you people**


	3. Jakotsu

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat there laughing his socks off bye what Miroku had just done. "Well someone had a little too much beer." Kagome said. "Ya….wait they didn't have any beer Kagome" Ayame said. "No...Someone...Is...Sm…sm..." Inuyasha said between laughs but couldn't finish because some guy began singin 'My humps'. Ya you read right a guy. He laughed so hard the guy stopped singin and said "like you could do better." The club went silent even Sesshomaru managed to muffle his snickers for a few seconds. Inuyasha took a deep breath and said as he threw Miroku his cell. "Fine, Miroku call Jakotsu, But, kid, what will you give me when I win?" "Ha like you could ever do a good job at singin, dogs can't sing!" Everyone on town gasped as they looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to see there faces where no longer happy. Sesshomaru walked up to the guy and punched him in the face. "My little brothers will prove you wrong." He said sitting back down.

About three mins later Jakotsu came through the large heavy doors with his whole gang. They walked up to the table. Inuyasha stood up, his face looking serious. He took a long hard look at his old friend. It had been around 8 months since he seen him. His stomach was swollen, huge. After a few seconds of serious ness they hugged. When they separated Inuyasha exclaimed "Jakotsu look how big you've gotten! Holden our pup pretty well aren't ya!" "I know man! I like missed you so much!" Everyone was looking at them in confusion, well except Sesshomaru. They were all thinkin 'is Jakotsu pregnant?' and 'had Inuyasha said our pups?' or even 'Jakotsu is a guy right?' "Well what did ya call us over for? Lil brother." "Jakotsu some kid challenged me to a sing contest and the song he wants me to sing is our song, would you sing with me?" "Oh my god Inuyasha, of course!" Jakotsu answered. Inuyasha took his hand and took him up stage to begin their song.

"Alright here is 'The Almighty curved singers' its good to say that again singin 'My humps' said Joe starting the song

As the music started, Inuyasha started moving his hips along with the beat, as Jakotsu stared.

Jakotsu: What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?

Inuyasha: I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)

Inuyasha: I drive these brothers crazy,

I do it on the daily,

They treat me really nicely,

They buy me all these icies.

Dolce & Gabbana,

Fendi and NaDonna

Karan, they be sharin'

All their money got me wearin' fly

But I ain't askin,

They say they love my ass 'n,

Seven Jeans, True Religion's,

I say no, but they keep givin'

So I keep on takin'

And no I ain't taken

We can keep on datin'

I keep on demonstrating.

Inuyasha: My love, my love, my love, my love

You love my lady lumps,

My hump, my hump, my hump,

My humps they got u,

Jakotsu: She's got me spending.

Inuyasha: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

Jakotsu: She's got me spendin'.

Inuyasha: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

Jakotsu: What you gon' do with all that junk?

Inuyasha: All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

Jakotsu: What u gon' do with all that ass?

All that ass inside them jeans?

Inuyasha: I'm a make, make, make, make you scream

Make u scream, make you scream.

Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)

Jakotsu: I met a girl down at the disco.

She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.

I could be your baby, you can be my honey

Let's spend time not money.

I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,

Milky, milky cocoa,

Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

Inuyasha: They say I'm really sexy,

The boys they wanna sex me.

They always standing next to me,

Always dancing next to me,

Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.

Lookin' at my lump, lump.

U can look but you can't touch it,

If you touch it I'ma start some drama,

You don't want no drama,

No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama

So don't pull on my hand boy,

You ain't my man, boy,

I'm just tryn'a dance boy,

And move my hump.

Inuyasha: My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.

My lovely lady lumps _x3_

In the back and in the front.

My lovin' got u,

Jakotsu: She's got me spendin'.

Inuyasha: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

She's got me spendin'.

Inuyasha: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

Jakotsu: What you gon' do with all that junk?

Inuyasha: All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

Jakotsu: What u gon' do with all that ass?

Inuyasha: All that ass inside them jeans?

I'ma make, make, make, make you scream

Make you scream, make you scream.

Jakotsu: What you gon do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,

Inuyasha: Get you love drunk off this hump.

Jakotsu: What you gon' do wit all that breast?

Inuyasha: All that breast inside that shirt?

I'ma make, make, make, make you work

Make you work, work, make you work.

Jakotsu: She's got me spendin'.

Inuyasha: Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me

Jakotsu: She's got me spendin'.

Inuyasha:Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

Everyone cheered as Inuyasha and Jakotsu made off stage to the now gawking boy

"So boy I want you to, since I won and all, to furnish Jak's baby room." Inuyasha said looking at the boy, his arm around Jakotsu waist. "Really Yashie?" Jakotsu asked. "Of course I know you and bank can't afford it" he answered. "Thank you!" Jakotsu exclaimed kissing him full on the mouth. Inuyasha was in a state of shock for a few seconds before returning the kiss. Sounds of awww went out through the club. Everyone at the table was confused and in shock …well except Sesshomaru, but none were more confused or shocked than Kagome. When they broke apart both boys were blushing. "Last time us..." Inuyasha trailed off as Jakotsu said "ya" when they noticed the huge crowd that had formed he let go of Jakotsu and gave Sesshomaru a 'help me', look so him being the stronger one shooed everyone away. Jakotsu was about to leave when Kagome nobly said "Why Don't you stay with us?" This time everyone was shocked. I mean Kagome had just seen her boyfriend kiss a guy what was she thinking? But at her words Jakotsu looked confused and he immediately looked at Inuyasha who was currently staring at Kagome. His wide eyes became smaller and his mouth closed than his face softened. He nodded back at Jakotsu and smiled at Kagome. 'It took her guts to do that. Later I'll talk to her and answer all her Questions' he thought as he sat down beside her, took her hand in his and d stroked it whispering "thank you."

End Chapter

unexplainable idiot: ha! Didn't expect that did ya well guess what I'm not adding any more chapters until I get at least 2 reviews


	4. Explanation and I'm still here

The table was cheerful and everyone was talking and laughing about those funny things that Jakotsu had done over the long 8 months. During the time Kagome seemed to be a little depressed. Inuyasha being a guy who didn't really notice very much in his life noticed her depression. It had hit him like a punch in the face and he intended to explain everything to her.

He stood up and stretched. "I'm going out for some fresh air, Kagome you wanna come?" he asked obviously wanting her to come with him. "Umm… sure I'll go." She answered standing up and walking out of the large heavy doors that lead to entrance of the club.

Jakotsu watched them leave. "Dang, dog boy got it bad." He said. Everyone nodded and made sounds of approval.

#$$$Outside$$$#

As soon as they got outside Inuyasha lit a smoke. "You…uhh…wanna puff?" he asked offering her some of his smoke. "Inuyasha you know I don't smoke." She said. "Oh yeah...heh heh." He answered looking down. After a few moments of awkward silences Inuyasha finally asked "Umm Kagome…do you have any questions about Jakotsu and… me?" "Do you love him." she asked. Inuyasha stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. "Well of course, I'll always have a special space in my heart for him, I mean he was my first love… and he is the mother... father…bearer of my child..." He paused "Oh." Kagome said looking down feeling more upset than before. Her speed picked up and she began to head away, When Inuyasha grabbed her arm, turned her, and kissed her with the compassion he didn't know he had.

When they parted Kagome looked confused. "Kagome I-I lo-l-l…love you Kagome." Inuyasha choked out. "I love you too" she said. "You wanna go back to club?" he asked scratching the back of his head. " Sure" she answered as they went back towards the club.

#$$$Back in the club$$$#

When they entered the club they were just in time for the next song

"Alright here is Lecherous Monk and Sexy Guy Singin 'I'm still Here'" Joe announced

Jakotsu: I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms

And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away

And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not hereMiroku: And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here

Jakotsu: And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

Miroku: And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here

Both: They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies thatI'll never believe

Miroku: And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here

Both: I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here

The crowd cheered again as the famous Jakotsu and Miroku made it off stage.


	5. Barbie parody

Durring the next half hour everyone was laughing and talking about randome stuff when Rin whispered in sesshomaru's ear. The two got up and walked up to Joe.

"alright here is big dog and cutie sing'in Barbie girl" he said starten up the music

(Authors note: rin is 18 and Sesshomaru is her boy friend)

Sessh: Hi Barbie  
Rin: Hi Ken!  
Sessh: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Rin: Sure Ken!  
Sessh: Jump In...

Rin: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Rin: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Rin: I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Rin: (uu-oooh-u)

Rin: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (uu-oooh-u)  
Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (uu-oooh-u)

Rin: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (uu-oooh-u)  
Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (uu-oooh-u)

Rin: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Rin: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (uu-oooh-u)  
Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Sessh: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Rin: (uu-oooh-u)

Rin: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Sessh: Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Rin: Oh, I love you Ken!

As Sesshomaru and rin made it off the stage Inuyasha and koga ran up to joe than into a back room. The whole room went dark and than lit up again with colors as props for a pink house and car were placed around. " this is interesting here it seems that someone is doing a parody of the previous song. Lets hear it for Dog boy and wolf cub" Joe said as Inuyasha came out wearing a pink dress and koga in a pair of shorts and t- shirt.

koga: Wanna go for a ride?  
Inu: Sure Ken!  
koga: Well forget it!

Inu:I'm an ugly girl my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it I should bag it  
Acne everywhere unwanted facial hair  
I'm a relation to frankenstein's creation

koga: Ur so ugly u disgust me 

Inu:I'm a bland homly girl all alone in the world  
I'm as flat as a board, thin and lanky 

koga: Your a dog and a troll were u hit by a train  
Don't go near u cuz ur breath is skanky 

Inu:Don't get touched I'm afraid cuz guys say I'm an eye sore (ooh ooh)

Inu:I'm an ugly girl my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it I should bag it  
Acne everywhere unwanted facial hair  
I'm a relation to frankenstein's creation

koga: Ur so ugly u disgust me

Inu: (boo hoo hoo yea)  
koga: Ur so ugly u disgust me

Inu: (ooo ooo ooo ooo)

Inu:O let's go out and have some fun  
koga: I'm sorry but ur 2 damn ugly  
Inu:o screw u ken!

Everyone laughed as the song ended. A few seconds later Inuyasha and koga came out of the back room laughing as they made their way back to a sort of pissed Sesshomaru and a vary giggly rin.

"No hard feelings?" Inuyasha asked

the seriousness on sesshomaru's face lasted for only seconds until inuyasha's head under his arms as he gave him a harsh nuggie. When Inuyasha was released he fell down caughing. " holy Sesshomaru use some de-oderant or somthin because you stank." And with that Inuyasha took of befire Sesshomaru could pummel him.


	6. Finale

The laughing and cheering, talking and singing continued for 2 more hours. But saddily al good things must come to an end. Than kagome piped up "hey girls lets sing our last song…" The table erupted in agreements and the girls headed on stage.

"Alright here are the girls from table 3 singin 'everybody"

all: Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's Back alright

Sango: Oh my God we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
We're gonna bring the flavor show you how  
I've gotta question for ya  
Better answer now Sango: Am I original?  
all: (yeah)  
Sango: Am I the only one?  
all: (yeah)  
Sango: Am I sexual?  
all: (yeah)  
Sango: Am I everything you need?  
You better rock you body now

all: Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's Back alright

Rin: Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave 'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
'Cause we've got it goin' on again

Rin: Am I original?  
all: (yeah)  
Rin: Am I the only one?  
all: (yeah)  
Rin: Am I sexual?  
all: (yeah)  
Rin: Am I everything you need?  
You better rock you body now all: Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's Back alright

Kagome and Ayame: So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
Gonna tell the world, make it understand  
As long as there'll be music we'll be coming back again

all: Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's Back alright

The croud cheered as the girls made their way of stage as the boys made their way on.

"this time it's the boys from table 3"

as the music started the men lined up behind Inuyasha

All: Whenever life gets you down  
Keeps you wearing a frown  
And the gravy train has left you behind  
And when you're all out of hope  
Down at the end of your rope  
And nobody's there to throw you a line

Inuyasha: If you ever get so low that you don't know which way to go  
Come on and take a walk in my shoes  
Never worry bout a thing  
Got the world on a string  
Cus I've got the cure for all of my blues

All: (all of his blues)

A few seconds of waiting…

Inuyasha: I take a look at my enormous penis  
And my troubles start a-meltin' away  
I take a look at my enormous penis  
And the happy times are coming to stay

I got a sing and a dance when I glance in my pants  
And the feeling's like a sunshiney day  
I take a look at my enormous pe-e-e-nis  
And everything is goin' my way

All: I take a look at my enormous penis  
And my troubles start a-meltin' away  
I take a look at my enormous penis  
And the happy times are coming to stay

Inuyasha: I got great big amounts in the place where it counts  
And the feeling's like a sunshiney day  
I take a look at my enormous penis  
And everything is goin' my way

Sesshomaru: (my trouser monster)  
All: Everything is going' my way

Miroku: (my meat is murder)  
All: Everything is goin' my way

Kouga:(size doesn't matter)  
All: Everything is goin' my waaaaaay  
yummmm

The croud cheered as they made it back to the table.

Inuyasha was about to say something when there was a small tug on his leg. He looked down to see a little girl standing there. "Mistew awe you and youw fwiends gonna sing one mowe song?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled at her and said "of course".

So the table headed up once more for their last song

"oh boy , who wants to hear from table 3 one last time for the night?" joe asked as the people cheered.

Inuyasha: There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall  
And the bells in the steeple too  
And up in the nursery an absurd little bird  
Is popping out to say "cuckoo"

Shippou,kouga: Cuckoo, cuckoo

Shippou,kouga: Regretfully they tell us Cuckoo, cuckoo  
But firmly they compel us Cuckoo, cuckoo  
To say goodbye . . .  
All: . . . to you

All: So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night

Rin: I hate to go and leave this pretty sight

All: So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu

Kouga: Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu

All: So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen

Miroku: I'd like to stay and group my girls bum

(SLAPP)

All: So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye

Sesshomaru: I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye -- Goodbye!

Ayame: I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie

Sango: I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly

Kagome: The sun has gone to bed and so must I

All: So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye

"Goodnight every body Inuyasha said as they left the devil's hangout.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Alright know some of may or may not have been wondering about the songs so here you go…**

**Chapter 1**

**Halloween-Aqua**

**Chapter 2**

**Who Let the dogs out-Bahaman**

**She's a rebel-Green day**

**Chapter 3**

**My Humps-Black eyed Peas**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm still here-goo goo dolls**

**Chapter 5**

**Barbie Girl-aqua**

**Ugly Girl-Weird al**

**Chapter 6**

**Backstreets Back-Backstreet boys**

**Enormous Penis-DaVinci's notebook**

**So long far well-sound of music  
**


End file.
